A WHOLE LOT OF CRAZY! With Austin and Allen
by Austinsapphire
Summary: We feel Finn needs a break. We also feel like Ooo needs a bit more...excitement. Try to keep up. If you can. Ha ha. Ha ha ha. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! (We'd appreciate some reviews saying yay or nay to whether we should continue.)
1. Cold Day

_**WE'RE BACK! But our real identity is a secret. Couldn't stay away from doing what we love. But, we may make a reference in here that may give away who we are. Maybe. Possibly. Probably. Pay attention and find out.**_

Finn woke to the smell of bacon being made. Another day, another bland breakfast, a princess in distress, and more scars to add to his callused body. "When is it gonna change?" He said to himself. "I've done this for 15 years now, and every day is the the same as the last. 'Save me finn ' this, 'help me' that. It's never changing. Always the hero, never the normal guy. I mean, yeah I dressed up as Stevie that one time, but that was to get away from crazed fans." He got out of bed, then headed downstairs to have breakfast with Jake.

"Mornin' Finn. Want some breakfast? Bacon and pancakes, if you want them." Jake said to a sulking Finn.

"No. I'm just gonna go pick some strawberries or something. See you dude." Finn grabbed a sweater before leaving. The weather in Ooo has been oddly cold lately.

"Something's up with him. I wonder what it could be?" Jake said to himself.

* * *

Marceline was in the strawberry fields, sucking the red out of the most ripe berries, when Finn walked up pulling berries off the vines and eating them. "Hey weeny. Where's Jake? You two are usually together."

"Finn didn't speak at first, still sulking, then look up and sighed. "Jake is at home having breakfast. Hey Marceline, do you know if there's something fun to do? I'm kinda in a slump today."

Marceline grinned, but looking closer at the young adventurer, she started to look worried. "Are you sure it's just a slump? Normally, even on your worst day, you're more cheerful than this. Its not like you Finn, and its kinda getting me down, too."

"I don't know Marcy. I just think I that something's missing. I don't know if I want to be a hero anymore, but I can't just leave everyone in danger. Do you know what I mean?"

"We know we did." A mysterious man walked up to them and grabbed some strawberries. He was dressed in a black robe, and wore a mask that covered the left half of his face. His eyes were green, and he had hair that was streaked red on one half of his head, and blue on the other. His natural hair color was black, and had the demeanor of someone who was crazy. When he smiled, his teeth were sharp, similar to a dogs, but he had long canines like a vampire. He had a dagger against his waist and a war hammer strapped to his back.

"Who are you?" Finn asked, confused by his statement. "And who's we? I only see you."

"We are Austin," he waved with his left hand, "and Allen." He said, waving with his right hand. "We are the princes of the... hmmm? Allen, we can tell them. No Austin, we can't. Why not? Because we were told not too. But you heard him. He's a hero. But you heard him say he doesn't want to be anymore..." They continued to argue with themselves for what seemed like hours.

"This guy's definitely nuts. More than Ice King. Maybe we should take him to a hospital?" Marceline said, making a face like she was trying not to laugh.

"I don't know. He seems like he just has multiple personalities. Maybe we just need to talk to a psychologist." Finn said, trying to remember the things he learned from that psychology book Jake had lying around.

"Or we could just tell you what we want." Austin said. "You need something new? Finn, I think what you need is a hero to take you're place. And, about your girlfriend problem. I know someone who would be just your type."

* * *

**So, that's it for the first chapter. Sorry if it seemed short, but we didn't want to make you guys feel to confused. A lot of crazy, right?**


	2. Heat Stroke

**Seems the last chapter wasn't to big. Guess our randomness was a little off. Maybe should try another chapter and see where that gets us. So, here we go.**

* * *

Finn looked around, his face red. "Girl problem? I don't have a girl prob..." His face lit up more when Marceline started grinning and looked at him questioningly. "I DON'T HAVE A GIRL PROBLEM! I don't..." He stared off in the distance, starting to become depressed again.

"That's enough sulking, weeny. Come on, we're going with this freak. You need an adventure." Marcelin pushed Finn forward, towards the psychos. Finn look uncomfortable at first, but stepped closer to the men.

"Great! Okay, all I need you to do is sit down. Marceline, would you like to join him?" He looked to Marceline, but she shook her head.

"No thanks. Besides, I gotta go tell Jake that Finn..." Austin waved his hand to play off what Marceline said.

"Lovely lady, I already had this planned out. I've sent a messenger to alert Jake of my presence, and my offer, so at this point, he is already aware that Finn will be gone for a while. Now, I'll ask again. Do you want to come with him?" His tone became grim, a frwon appearing on his face, and the air warmed up by at least ten degrees when he said this. "I might be crazy, but I do not play games. Yes, or no?" Suddenly, he held a ball of light in his left hand, and it looked as if he was going to blast Marceline with it.

"I already told you, I'm not going. You can't..." His smile returned. He jumped a little then landed upside down on his right hand.

"Excellent! Hold on, Finn! This will be bumpy if you freak out."The light in his right hand was thrown into the air when he jumped, and now engulfed Finn. The light started to shrink back down to original size, but fin was nowhere to be found. The light drifted its way towards Austin, then disappeared into his head.

" Where'd Finn go? He was just here!" Marceline asked in exasperation. She looked around, but found no traces of magic transportation.

"He's in my head. There in lies a world of the mentally unstable, and Finn has left to meet a girl that has longed to meet him since I first mentioned him to her. Honestly, I'm surprised you've never been there, or even heard of it. Your ex knows about it. Ash is a frequent visitor of the Land of the Insane. Though, with the punishment that follows revealing our world, it makes sense why he would keep it a secret. Your friend, Simon Petrikov is one example of the consequences that exist. Death is another example of what could happen."

"You're the one who made Simon crazy?! How dare you! You know how much pain..." Austin put a hand up to silence her.

"Don't get me wrong. It was our fault, but it was a regrettable choice. We've worked for years trying to bring him back, but it just isn't that easy. We had to keep our world a secret, at least for the time being. Simon refused to keep our seceret , so we wiped his memory of our world, resulting in his mind deteriorating each time he put on the crown, which is why he is now considered the Ice King. The crown takes over the mind, but Simon HAD the power to fight it. It was his stubbornness that caused his memory loss. He didn't want to keep it a secret because we've kept his fiancé, Betty in there to protect her and he wanted to save her. She is still in there. Prolonged periods in our world stop aging from breaking down the body, so she is as young as she was when she left, but she is thousands of years old. The effects are similar to your vampirism."

"So, there is still a chance of bringing Simon back?"

"We've only seen it done once, but to reverse the effects of the crown, he must heated up again and feel the love he desires so badly. The best way to do that... Well, that varies." Austin shook his head in regret for his actions. " Marceline, I truly am sorry, but if the crowns effect disappear, Simon will have to live in here." He pointed to his head.

"Would I be able to see him still?"She said, her spirit falling, losing the hope she just gained back.

"Yes, but only when I visit. If you need to get my attention when I'm not in this world, just look into a mirror and ask for me by name. Or of us could take you to see him. Request our presence, and we shall get to you when we can. Allen is in the process of making a portal to our world that is accessible without our help, though. And there is still the chance we may be able to save him without taking him from you. It will just take a lot more time."

Marceline started crying. She fell to her knees and put her face in her hands, sobbing. Austin kneeled down beside her and rubbed her back. She looked at him, smiling. "Finally! I finally know that there is a chance to get my best friend back. You don't know how much you're helping me. Thank you, Austin." She said, then hugged him.

* * *

inn walked along the streets of the kingdom, Allen leading him to the castle's entrance. The houses were diagonal, and the streets in the air. Everyone walked upside down, so they entered there homes through the windows instead of the doors. He thought he saw Ash, but shrugged it off and kept walking. "So, what's your full name, Allen? That can't be it?"

"Actually, my first name isn't Allen. But my father has the same name, so we use my middle name for me. My last name is... Complicated. Since me and Austin share a body in your world, my last name is Sapphire and Crimson. My first name is Clarke. Austin's middle name is... Not allowed to be spoken." He looked around nervously, then smiled. "So, who are your parents again? Joshua, and... Margeret? Are they the one's who named you?"

"Yeah... Why can't you tell me Austin's middle name? What's wrong with it?" Allen stopped, then turned to Finn, looking at him with an evil grin on his face. He pulled his dagger out and held it to Finn's chest.

"Because it's the only thing that keeps me more powerful then him. If he found out his middle name, it would plunge the world, not yours and mine, into chaos! DON'T bring it up again. Got it?!"

"I got it, I got it! Please, put the weapon down!" Finn had thrown his hands in the air in surrender, not sure what Allen was capable of.

"Good. Now, follow me. We're almost there." Austin turned, looked up(or, down in this case, since the world is upside down to them), then jumped into a giant pit of fire beneath them. Finn followed suit, and what he experienced seemed like being with Flame Princess.

When Finn was aware of his surroundings again, he was in a room with fire for walls, and water for a floor. Oddly, finn was able to walk on it just fine, and any flames that came towards him felt like a warm breeze. "Where are we?" He asked Allen, who was waiting in the door way.

"This is the room of dehydration and heat stroke. Those who are sent here usually are hallucinating from one of the two. Come now, Finn. This way." Finn followed him a little further, and when Allen stopped, he was in a pink and purple throne room. "Sister dearest! You have a visitor!"

A young girl about 14 years old walked up to Austin, who was standing in another doorway. They whispered to each other, and Allen moved out of the way. When the girl looked around the door way at the oblivious Finn, her jaw dropped for about 2 seconds, then she let out a high pitched scream. She ran past Allen and went right up to Finn. Finn looked at her, and thought she looked kind of cute. She stopped in front of him, stunned. "Hello, your Majesty." Finn bowed. "What's your name? You obviously know me, so I don't need an introduction. Your brother never told me it was his sister he was taking me to see. And might I say, you look quite beautiful, milady." He took her hand and kissed it, and she blushed.

"I'm Adrianna. My stupid brother is always forgetting things. And, there's no need to be so formal." She said, still blushing. Finn still held her hand, captivated by her purple eyes and hot pink hair that stretched down past her waist. The two starred into each other's eyes, until she spoke again. "Um... You're still holding my hand."

Finn looked down, then let go quickly, his face turning red. "Sorry. It's just... You're so mesmerizing." Finn mentally thanked Princess Bubblegum for teaching him a these words for when he was around royalty.

AllAllenstood at the edge of the room watching the two fall for each other. "I knew it would work. He's already in a better mood." With that, he grinned and left the room.

* * *

**How was that? Better? Worse? Leave reveiws about what you liked or didn't like. We'd appreciate it.**


End file.
